Don't Tell (continuation)
by darkmoon903
Summary: SASUNARU- Sasuke has broken his promise to Naruto of never telling anyone of the secret meeting with the fox. Naruto has killed Sasuke and left with his children, but what will happen when an unknown figure has revived him. What will Sasuke feel when he realizes that his lover had killed him and What is the destiny that awaits him. this is the continueation of Don't Tell By WK7
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers! This is my first story I have ever posted on fan fiction I have created others and the people that have ever read them really encouraged me to do this and I'm really hoping everyone will enjoy this as much as they have . Also I'm really sorry WK7 if you ever find this story before I pm you I'm really sorry if I have offended you for writing, but I had to get this off my mind, so please forgive me. This story will continue WK7's Don't Tell so you will have to look for it in order to understand this.**

**WARNINGS: There is mentioned mpreg and boy x boy relationships, so if you don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cute kitsune Naruto and his teme Sasuke all rights go to kishimoto sensei who I will one day beat him at poker for them. One day….**

**On with the story!**

**Recollection**

"_This is the fox that gave me all my luck", he sighed and started telling the story. "I was walking through the woods when I heard scream and ran towards it and found a giant fox. The fox told me to keep the encounter a secret." He showed the scar on his chest. "I wanted to tell you for so long, but the memory of the encounter kept me from doing so. I love you so much and I never want a secret between us again. You PROMISED!... "How long were you going to keep this from me" , Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto. "Only for three more years….." "Are you going to kill me now", he looks at Naruto. " You weren't supposed to tell", tears began falling from him. He was going to kill his lover and father of his children. Sasuke walked up putting his hands on Naruto's face. " I would have loved to paint you like this", he said caressing his face. Then he kissed him passionately leaving each other breathless afterwards. " I'm sorry.", Naruto thrust his hand through Sasuke's chest spilling blood everywhere all over the living room floor, leaving him limp in his arms. "I love you." Tears were spilling all of over Sasuke's face and Naruto gently put his body on the floor and changed into his full demon form. A red –orange fox appeared with black tips at the end of its fur and began his way toward the children's room. He picked up his kits and left toward the woods never to be seen again. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Betrayal

What Naruto didn't know was that someone outside the apartment was watching him and smirked. The dark silhouette made his way toward Sasuke's body and hovered over his face. The figure put his face toward Sasuke's and kissed him. After a few moments of the contact the figure began to leave and left smiling wickedly. The last thing you heard from the figure was "Soon you'll be mine Sasuke.", and left on his merry way.

Two days had passed since then and one morning Sasuke began to wake up and with a painful groan he began opening his eyes. Sasuke began looking around and was surprised to see so much blood all over the floor surrounding him. He looked at his body and began feeling himself for wounds, but felt none. He tried to remember what had happened, but a few seconds later the memories came in full forced. He remembered Naruto's demon form and Naruto's tears, then everything else went blank. It was all too much for Sasuke and he began crying out in pain from both headache and heartache. "Why? Why Naruto? Sasuke began to cry. He cried for the loss of the only family he had and he cried for himself. He sat there on his apartment floor just crying until he slept, welcoming the darkness.

He woke up later in the afternoon and began to slowly clean up the blood left over and went into his children's room to see if there was some chance that they were there and just as he thought they weren't. He spent the day thinking on why Naruto would kill him. Did Naruto not love him after all? Was Naruto only using him? He thought hard about this, but as he kept thinking about the way Naruto had killed him he felt anger and pain toward these thoughts. The only emotion he registered was betrayal. He lay there trying to think , but couldn't so he decided to take a walk outside. He put his jacket and shoes on and left into the night. He began walking aimlessly into the streets and thought about the first time he had ever met Naruto. The red demon fox he had met in the woods that had a man's neck in his jaws. He began to wonder why Naruto had done that. He sighed. "I just don't understand." All of a sudden a voice was heard in his head. "What don't you understand? Clearly your lover killed you and did it without even thinking. Not even trying to find a way to not kill you. It didn't seem to matter to him, so why should you care?" "No Naruto said that he loved me."" Do you really think that? Can you honestly say he still loves you? Sasuke?" At this point Sasuke was shaking. He couldn't take it. He grit his teeth and tried to ignore this voice in his head. "You can't escape me Sasuke, even if you ignore me I'll just keep coming right back whether you ask for me or not." "Who the hell are you? Sasuke asked with anger. "You'll know in due time Sasuke. In due time." The voice left and after that Sasuke felt exhausted and fell down in the middle of the street on his knees. People gave him weird looks, but only walked right passed him. Sasuke was breathing hard. "What was that voice all about?" " I don't understand any of this ever since Naruto betrayed me I've been feeling weird. My whole body has been aching and this voice suddenly appeared. I don't understand any of it and it's beginning to piss me off. "This all your fault Naruto." Sasuke screamed with all the anger and sadness he has felt, but I promise to get revenge. If we ever cross paths again I promise to return the pain I have felt. With that silent promise Sasuke slowly stood up and calmly walked home with a new resolve. When he entered he all of a sudden felt a pain that he has never felt before envelope him. "It hurts. Damn it" Sasuke gritted these words out and began clawing at his body trying to get rid of the pain. A dark blue fire surrounded his body. He stumble around his apartment and began to scream out in pain he got on his knees and with a final scream fainted.

The dark silhouetted figure appeared once more and made his way towards Sasuke's body. He checked him over and smiled knowingly. " So he seems to have gone through his transformation at long last." Another figure appeared behind the last one and showed one red eye. "Yes soon he will be ready to take on his destiny." Said the second " Shall we take him away my lord." The figure asked. " No not yet, but very soon we'll be able to take him. We just have to be patient." The red eyed young man left immediately in a black clouded blur leaving the dark figure staring at Sasuke. "Very soon Sasuke we'll be able to meet again. Very soon." The figured smiled wickedly and left as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Okay that's all I've got for right now so DON't I mean don't review, (but really you should), so I can get chapters out faster and I promise the next few chapters will be longer than this one, but please im begging review for this hungry author

Its not that hard im not asking for much just one word and don't let your laziness not review so REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you!


	2. Returning Home Part 1

**Hey so thanks to my two reviews and my promise that I made to one of them I have decided to post this chapter for them. I dedicate this chappy to my first two reviewers siena and jessiej1987 I hope you guys enjoy! XD Also try reading my others I'd love to hear some more reviews from others that's why I hadn't posted this as fast cause I'm still a newbie and would like some confidence and motivation since, I'm still a developing writer. So please enjoy**

**WARNINGS: Mpreg. Yaoi, and possible bad grammar since I'm just gonna post this as is and edit later**

**Disclaimer: You know what I don't want to always have to repeat myself you guys should know I don't own this if you own it you know who you are(Kishimoto sensei) **

**Returning Home**

**Naru's POV**

Naruto was running with all his might. His paws digging into the ground with each step and his muscles were aching. Tears were running down his eyes and he would've cried and yelled out if he wasn't carrying his two kits.

The two siblings were crying and whimpering. They felt their mother's emotions all too well and were also mourning along with their mother. The kits though had no idea why they were mourning, but they could feel that a part of them had been lost and seeing that their mother was crying caused to want to cry along as well.

Naruto couldn't think and was just a red blur in the forest it would take a while to get to the village and he couldn't help, but look at the surprised face Sasuke had when he had killed him. He hoped though that he heard his last words and could forgive him. Thinking back to that day caused even more tears to come running out.

Naruto really wished that there could've been another way. He really didn't want it to end up like this. His kits are now without a father and he'll be alone once again. He's been through many trial and errors looking for the one to be able to break the seal on his village and he has killed many for telling his secret he really hoped that Sasuke would be able to do just that. He was his first love and he was his everything.

When he saw Sasuke the first time in his demon form he had felt a slight attraction towards him a pull and as he got to know him better and even had kids with him he was deeply in love with him and he regretted ever showing his face to him. He always felt like he should go away, but he kept telling himself that Sasuke would be able to break the seal and that they would be okay. He was wrong and he completely regrets his foolish mistakes. Killing Sasuke had always been his worst nightmare and he felt like he wanted to die as well, but he knew he couldn't he had his kits to think about.

If he hadn't killed him first he knew that the village would and he would also die along with him because of the demo laws. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to protect Sasuke and his kits all on his own he would just end up losing against his village and sacrifice his life and his kits all for nothing. He loved his kits too much for him to leave them behind.

Naruto hated his village at this point. He had enough. He didn't want to kill any more people. He was tired of it and now he's going back to his so called home and tell him just that.

It was hours of running and dodging trees that he noticed it was starting to become nightfall. His kits needed to take a break and go to sleep now and get another head start in the morning.

Naruto gently put down his kits at the trunk of a big tree and then began to shift back into his human form. His face was filled with dried tears and deep blue eyes weren't the usually bright blue like before. He seemed a little lifeless and he looked so tired.

Two pairs of eyes were just watching their mother. Deep oynx orbs and deep blue ones stared and felt bad for their mother. They whimpered when they noticed that their mother wasn't his usual self and were about to cry again until Naruto came and hugged them. The two were still in their fox forms making it easier for Naruto to hold them he shushed them and began to hum a lullaby in his native tongue. The two stopped whimpering and nuzzled into their mother's chest slowly falling asleep.

When Naruto felt even breaths on his chest he knew that his kits were asleep he also felt extremely tired and his legs felt sore from the run he had. The village was 5 hours away now.

Naruto began to change back but when he was about to go to sleep he felt really uncomfortable. He was so used to sleeping in his human form with Sasuke that now he was unable to sleep well in his demon form, but now he had to because he wanted his kits to be warm.

He pushed his little black and yellow furballs towards him and wrapped them with his 9 red tails and began to try and drift into sleep and fighting back the guilt he was feeling. He couldn't help but think about Sasuke and he kept wishing for forgiveness and cried himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day when the sun came up Tsuki and Tenshi were the first ones up. Tsuki's 6 year old mind was hazy at the moment. He didn't know or understand what had happened yesterday. He was confused, but today wasn't as bad as yesterday, so he won't ask.

Tenshi the little 4 year old rubbed his blue little eyes he couldn't recall yesterday at the moment and was a little more carefree he nuzzled into his older brother wanting more sleep, but when he leaned on him Tsuki just stood up and left in order to stretch. Tenshi was a little upset and decided to follow his older brother since he won't be able to go back to sleep anymore and began to stretch as well.

Tsuki then began looking around his nine black tails swaying in excitement at the new area they were in. It was beautiful. The trees were all lush green with the sun shining through. The bushes were filled with a couple of berries and there were many flowers around making it look very serene. Tsuki's ears twitched when he walked closer to the sound it was behind a couple bushes. Tenshi was also following along and understood what his brother felt and also heard the sound too.

As the two got closer the sound became louder and when they went pass a couple of bushes they found a river. It was the first time they ever saw it, since their mother wouldn't go near this forest at all and wouldn't take them out in these kind of places either.

The river looked very calm and not too deep since you were able to see the rocks at the bottom. Tenshi was the first to dip a blond paw into the water it felt cool and he splashed it around with his paw giggling.

Tsuki smiled at his little brother's carefree attitude and decided to splash his younger brother with the water causing a splash war to commence.

**MEANWHILE…**

Naruto began to stir in his sleep he began waking up when he noticed that he wasn't able to feel any bodies around him. He began to panic and call out for them, but when he didn't get a response he began to track them with his nose. He followed their trail of scent and noticed that they were going into a familiar path. He smiled knowing where they were going and then morphed back into half human form when he saw the bushes and pushed them aside.

He smiled at his two boys who were playing inside the river. They were jumping around splashing water everywhere. They were smiling and laughing. It looked like a picture perfect scene. "I bet Sasuke would have loved to paint them like this" Naruto thought he saddened at the thought of his now deceased husband. He stopped himself from crying though he can't cry anymore not when the kids are around or they would worry. He put on a smile and took a couple of deep breaths in order to calm down and just waited until his kids would notice him.

The two were starting to get out of breath and stopped when Tenshi yelled out "Onii-chan I'm tired!" The two stopped and when they calmed down and even their breaths they smelled their mother's scent in the air and ran toward their mother while at the same time shaking off all the water they can from their little bodies. The two giggled knowing that their mother will get wet. The two jumped and latched on to their mother's clothes making Naruto laugh. He began to whine about how the two got him all wet. He grabbed his two little furballs and held him close to him making the two purr when their mother scratched behind their ears. Naruto laughed when the two pouted and began to swat at their mother's hands. They jumped off Naruto and began to shake even more water off their bodies making Naruto even wetter.

When everyone calmed down, Naruto sat the two kids in front of him and began telling the kids about what was happening.

"Tenshi, Tsuki today we will be going to my home. You'll be able to see a lot of people like you two and my family how does that sound? "

Tenshi and Tsuki smiled at each other. They were always around people who weren't like them and never understood them. They were happy that they could find people like them and not have to hide anymore.

"It sounds awesome mommy!" Tenshi said excitedly. "We don't have to hide anymore right mommy?" Tsuki asked.

Naruto knew how his kids felt and understood how sad it was that they weren't able to tell their closest friends who they really were. "Yeah you don't have to worry anymore." He smiled when the two high fived each other and jumped for joy.

"Okay Okay but let me tell you this it's still a long way from here and we will be able to make it there by this afternoon or at night if we all walked together there, but if I carried you we would be able to make it to the middle of the day at my top speed. What do you say?"

The two looked at each other. Tsuki thought the faster the better and they could always go back and explore, but Tenshi didn't like to be carried and would want to explore no matter what and would slow them down, so he would need to convince him. "Hey Tenshi we should let mommy carry us we would be able to see people like us faster and make new friends once we get there and we could always go back and explore later what do you think?"

Tenshi thought for a moment and at the prospect of having new friends he could play with he decided to just follow his onii chan. "Okay nii chan."

Tsuki smiled knowingly at his younger brother. "Mommy we want to get there faster." Tsuki said

Naruto knew Tsuki could convince his younger brother and smiled at the two. He began to morph back into his kyuubi form. The two then walked up to their mother and allowed him to carry them. Naruto picked them up by the scruff of their necks and began making his way toward the village at top speed.

TBC

**Okay everyone you guys can kill me if you want especially you Jessie j I promised to give it to you last week and I ended up slacking off I'm sooooo sorry. Forgive me anyways I'll see if I update this week again or next week since I'm working on another story idea and the priest and his fox I always get my story ideas at night when I'm about to sleep so yeah please look forward for my other updates. Until next time. **

**Oh and reviews fuel my creative energy so why not just click on that review button down there and give me some love kay.**


End file.
